


You Make Me Whole

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Princess Peach’s wedding has finally arrived. Two years after her forced attempt with Bowser, she is willingly accepting a ring from the man who would do anything for her.But that doesn’t mean she’s not nervous.
Relationships: Mario/Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	You Make Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

> if nintendo won’t give us a dang wedding, I will!
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!

Peach took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Holding it for a moment, she exhaled and opened them again, letting as much tension from her shoulders drop as she could.

She met her own gaze in the mirror, feeling a whole new bout of nervousness again.

Tiara rested on her head, and she wore her mother’s old wedding gown. It was elegant, with a poofy - but not too poofy - skirt, and sleeves that stopped at her shoulders. She kept her hair down, letting it fall in waves around her open collar.

Her favorite part, of course, were the accents she added. She’d tied a pink satin band around her waist, was wearing silver heels, pink dangly earrings, and the most beautiful of all - a silver heart necklace Mario had given to her as another engagement gift.

It made her feel a little more grounded. Sure, it wasn’t the same, but the last time she’d been in a wedding dress wasn’t exactly how she pictured her future.

But now she felt better. Nervous, but she was doing this because she wanted to.

Because she loved Mario - she always had, and always will.

She closed her eyes, reminiscing about his proposal. It had been so sweet; so personal.

They traveled to Bubblaine. Mario had insisted - after all, it had been two years since she’d been there last, and they both needed a vacation.

They’d been there a few days, and she remembered this day in particular like it was yesterday; the sun was setting, making the water surface a gorgeous, glittering yellow. Earlier in the day had included a game of volleyball, some swimming, getting to read a nice book, and they were finishing it off with a dinner picnic. 

She remembered he had begun to look queasy about halfway through their meal; restless and pale, he couldn’t stop moving. She asked if he was alright. He assured her she was, and she didn’t believe him, but whatever it was, he wasn’t going to tell her.

Peach had tried to go on like normal, but Mario’s strangeness stopped her from doing so. “Alright, that’s enough,” she huffed, smoothing out her sundress. “If you aren’t feeling well, Mario, you should have told me! You look like you’re going to be sick! I don’t mind going back inside.”

“No!” he exclaimed, almost desperately, before chuckling awkwardly. “It’s...nice out here. I need the fresh air.” Before she could respond, he was up on his feet, offering his hand to her. “How about a walk?”

He had a different look in his eyes then - more determined than anything. It was sort of silly to see, paired with his purple Hawaiian shirt and shorts. She giggled a bit, then took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. “Oh, alright. If you’re sure.”

They didn’t let go of each other’s hands as they walked towards the shoreline, letting waves lap against their ankles while they walked. For a long time, they were quiet, enjoying what was around them - the soft waves hitting the rocks, the occasional birdsong, the gentle breeze that was just needed after a hot day.

It was the perfect night. And when she looked at Mario, she noticed he was staring at her, too. Some sweat had gathered above his brow, but he had that look in his eyes - the one only ever directed at her, the one that made her feel like the only woman in the world.

“Princess,” he began after a brief pause, smiling sheepishly. He was still rather pale, but he was definitely trying to muscle through whatever was happening. “Can I just say how beautiful you look tonight?”

Peach blinked, not expecting the compliment and feeling her cheeks heat, but smiling nonetheless. “Thank you, Mario. You look very handsome. I think purple suits you.”

She relished in his own reddening face, before he abruptly stopped walking. She stopped, too, turning to face him, now concerned. He looked like he was going to hurl. “Mario, if you want to -“

“Peach, I have to tell you something.”

She blinked, shutting her mouth as she took him in. The same determination was there, and she was wondering if it was bad news. After all, why else would he be so seemingly nervous. She regained her composure, though, nodding, bracing for the worst. “Alright. What is it?”

Mario took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and looked up at her as he took both of her hands in his. “You are the most amazing, kind, brave, and magical woman I have ever met. I would move mountains and heaven and earth to make sure you are happy and safe. I don’t know what a little old plumber like me can do for you, but all I know is that you complete me.” He took a breath, and she gasped as he knelt down onto one knee, still holding one of her hands as he reached into his pocket, producing a box with the most beautiful diamond ring she’d ever seen. “Princess Peach, I love you, so much. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Her eyes brimming with tears, she reached up with her free hand to wipe at them, though there was a smile on her face she couldn’t get rid of. “Oh, of course I will!” she exclaimed breathlessly, and as he stood up, she swept him into a tight embrace, finally letting some tears fall.

She remembered how strong his arms had been around her. It had truly been the perfect night - and now it was really becoming a reality.

Peach opened her eyes again, noticing at some point, Tiara had hopped off her head, floating beside her instead. “What’s wrong?”

She smiled, reaching over to pinch the ghost’s cheek. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just nervous. The last time I was wearing a wedding dress…”

Tiara smiled, shaking her head. “I know. But this time, it’s to a man who cares about your wellbeing.”

“You’re right. I have nothing to fear.” Still, she felt nervous, but the sentiment did help. Tiara nodded and sat back down on her head, completing the look along with a veil.

“Hey, Peaches. How are you feeling? Can the girls come back?” In the mirror, Peach could see Daisy stick her head through the door. She turned to face her, then smiled, nodding.

“Yes, I’m alright.” When she had started to get overwhelmed, Daisy ordered the rest of the bridesmaids out of the room to give her some space. She’d been grateful for it, but she felt more relaxed now.

Daisy called something down the hall, then stepped into the room with a huge grin, running over to her friend and throwing her arms around her. “I’m so excited for you! I can’t believe it’s finally time! You look so beautiful; but I can’t say pink’s really my color.”

Peach laughed, hugging her back gently before taking a step back, tilting her head to take in her maid of honor. Her short hair was curled, and the floor length, light pink dress was nice and flowy - it complimented her tan skin. “It’s certainly different than your normal,” she giggled, “but I think you look lovely.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, but she gave her an endearing smile anyway. And with that, Rosalina, Pauline, and Toadette walked back into the room, grins on their faces, each wearing similar dresses to Daisy’s.

“You look beautiful, dear,” Rosalina murmured in her normal, gentle tone. 

Toadette nodded vigorously. “Mario won’t know what to do!”

Pauline chuckled. “Probably won’t get a full sentence out of his vows.”

“Aw, c’mon, girls, be nice to him!” Daisy replied, despite the fact that it was making Peach laugh. “Besides, what we should really be talking about are the  _ tears.  _ Who here thinks he’s gonna cry?”

All four girls put their hands up, and Peach blinked, laughing in surprise. “What, really? Are we talking about the same man here?”

“Yeah. He may not like to show his emotions, but I’ve never seen a man so in love with somebody,” Toadette replied earnestly, grinning up at her.

Rosalina smiled, placing a hand on Peach’s shoulder. “You’re quite special to him, you know.”

Pauline nodded her agreement. “I think he could stand to shed a few tears.”

With a smile, Daisy threw her arm around the bride’s shoulders. “You found yourself a knight in shining overalls, Peaches.”

She snorted at the comment, but really, all of this talk had begun to make her feel better. “Thank you. All of you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The girls pressed against her into a group hug, and then there was a knock at the door. Luigi stuck his head inside, looking anxious as usual. “W-We need to be getting to our places…” he announced softly, “it’s almost time.”

“We’ll be right there, sweetie!” Daisy called, winking at him, which of course made his face redden and reduced his words to stutters before he slipped out of the room. 

The girls laughed, and Pauline smiled at her. “Keep your chin up, princess. Everything will be perfect.”

The others agreed, then followed her out of the room. Before Daisy left, she gave her another hug. “I’m proud of you.”

And then Peach was alone.

Not for long, though. Soon Toadsworth stood in her doorway, sighing proudly as he took her in. “You look lovely, my dear.”

The man who raised her walked further into the room, hobbling on his walking stick towards her. She thanked him, but barely any sound came out.

Instead she knelt on the floor, bringing him close in a hug. “What’s wrong?” he asked after a moment, gently pulling away from her.

Peach shook her head, because she wasn’t sure. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’m ready. I love him, Toadsworth. But I’m still nervous.”

“Of course you are, my dear,” he replied, giving her a kind smile. “This is a big step in your life. I won’t always be here to guide you, princess, but I’m grateful you’ve found someone who will support you for the rest of your life.”

She blinked back tears, pulling him into a hug again. “Oh, Toadsworth,” she breathed. “Thank you.”

She let a few moments pass before pulling herself back together, slowly getting back to her feet. She dusted her dress off, and he offered his hand. Taking a deep breath, she took it.

“Are you ready?” he asked, sending a smile her way.

“Yes.” And for once, she believed it.

They walked together to the closed chapel doors. She shut her eyes as the organ began playing, and opened them again with a slow exhale.

The doors opened, and she began walking.

Everyone was standing, and grinning. She was surrounded by people she loved. It gave her a little more confidence. Her gaze swept across her bridesmaids, who were beaming, and then towards the groomsmen - Captain Toad, Yoshi, Cappy, and Luigi, as the best man - who stood beside the groom. They all wore black with red ties, except Mario wore a bow tie.

Her groom was staring at her. He had eyes for no one else, it seemed, and that look that made her feel like no one else mattered. She smiled at him, but only as she approached the alter did she realize her bridesmaids were right; he was crying.

Mario was trying really hard to pull it together, she could tell - blinking hard, quickly reaching up to wipe them every now and then. But she noticed. And out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Daisy and Pauline fist-bump.

Everyone was seated. The pastor said some words, then asked them to exchange their vows.

“When I asked you to marry me, you thought I was going to be sick,” Mario began, regaining most of his composure as the others chuckled, looking down at a folded piece of paper. “I was very nervous you’d turn me down,” he admitted, “but you didn’t. And I thank my lucky stars every night that you are still be my side.” He swallowed, then continued. “I promise to always support you, to come to your aid when you need it, and to cherish you, just as I have since we first met. But most of all, and the easiest thing for me to do, is that I promise to love you, no matter what.” His voice broke on the word ‘love’.

Now she felt the dangerous prick in her eyes, but she gave him a watery smile. She couldn’t cry; she had to get through her vows, too. Shakily, she reached into her dress pocket and took out her own.

“When we met, I was a simple girl without much direction. You saved me, literally and figuratively.” She cleared her throat. “And you continue to do so every day. You’ve traversed galaxies and kingdoms for me, and you’ve also been there to listen, to calm me, to just care for me. I promise to return all of those things. I would traverse galaxies for you, I would do anything to keep you by my side. Because without you, I am not whole.” Her voice broke, remembering his proposal, but she swallowed and continued. “I promise to love you with my entire heart and a little bit extra. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and I promise there’s not a man nor koopa out there who could change that.”

As she hastily stuck the paper back in her pocket, she noticed Mario’s shoulders were shaking as silent tears slipped down his cheeks. But he was smiling, looking at her in wonder, and she returned it.

The pastor said a few more words, uniting them. A Luma and a Toad came up with the rings, which they clumsily slipped onto each other’s fingers.

“I now pronounce you man and wife,” the pastor announced, smiling. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Peach smiled, and she bent down, bringing Mario closer. The crowd’s cheers rang in her ears as they kissed - nothing else mattered but him.

As she pulled away, though, she grabbed his hand and beamed as she looked back out at the crowd. Toads and Lumas were jumping for joy, E. Gadd sat in the front with a huge grin on his face, Donkey Kong whooped from the back of the room, and Toadsworth stood to the side, a proud, teary smile on his face.

Luigi had tears streaming down his face that he didn’t seem to be able to stop. Yoshi, Cappy and Captain Toad whooped happily. Daisy was wiping her eyes hastily, Pauline and Toadette clapping excitedly. Rosalina stepped forward, giving Peach the bouquet with a small smile. 

She smiled, and hand in hand, she and Mario began to walk, heading back towards the doors. She stopped before she could walk through, though, hearing the crowd of people behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut, bent her knees, and tossed the bouquet behind her.

There was a hush as the newlyweds turned around, waiting to see who had caught it. The crowd parted, and Luigi stood, dumbfounded, as he stared at the pink and red roses in his grasp.

“Oh, greenie!” Daisy barreled towards him, grinning ear to ear as she threw her arms around him, making his face turn beet red.

Peach exchanged a look with Mario, laughing, as they led the way out the doors to their reception, still hand in hand.


End file.
